


Home And Away Poems

by Sa1989



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Old poems





	1. Him

I am moving all of my old works from ff.net so this won't ever be complete 

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY

Chapter 1 this one is about kk set when Kirsty first realize she had feelings for Kane.

HIM-KIRSTY'S P.O.V.

I love him but the world forbids our love

I thought love was the most powerful feeling

But now I see hate is more powerful.

When I look into his eyes I see the whole

World because his my whole world.


	2. Your Eyes

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY

Chapter 2 this one is about kk also set when Rhys found out about Kirsty and Kane

YOUR EYES- Kirsty's p.o.v.

I know he's is evil in his eyes

I know you say I don't know what love is and

I can't love him because of his past

But isn't that what love is forgiving them for mistakes made

And help them learn from that

If that isn't love I don't what is


End file.
